


The Needs of the Many

by CelticRomulan



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 14:21:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4628535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelticRomulan/pseuds/CelticRomulan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Summary to be posted soon!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Needs of the Many

Illiana Kessel shivered and pulled the cloak more tightly around her shoulders. Winter had decided to come early this year; it was as if nature had decided to skip autumn altogether, and was hurrying to bring the first snows. Hoarfrost crinkled beneath the horse’s hooves. It was everywhere as far as the eye could see, painting the open meadows a soft, misty silver.

“Are you cold, Illiana?”

The girl turned to face her father, who sat behind her in the saddle. “A little,” she said quietly. She shifted her weight a little, and re-wrapped the cloak—her father’s cloak—around herself again. She gazed down at the blue and silver Wings of Freedom embroidered across the back, and glanced back up at him. His sapphire-blue eyes were twinkling, and a subtle smile played at the corners of his mouth.

“You’ll be a Scout yet, little one,” he said. He wrapped one arm around her and let her settle back against his chest. It did not feel so cold now.

_Father…_

It was hardly two weeks since she had learned the truth about him. She had always been told that her father had perished beyond the Walls during and expedition before she and her twin brother Malcolm were born.

Until she was told the truth.

“That’s all well and good, Erwin, but will she survive her first expedition?”

A rider appeared beside them, clad in the same drab winter uniform as her father. The newcomer was a diminutive, dark-haired man, but Illiana did not have to look to see who had spoken; she could easily tell who he was from the perpetually irritated tone in his voice.

“I was just offering some words of encouragement, Captain Levi,” Erwin Smith said.

“Tch.” Levi gave Illiana a sideways glance as cold as the frost beneath them. The girl immediately looked away.

“We’ve taken on some Garrison officers,” Levi said. “Commander Pixis is among them. He says he feels obligated to pay his respects at this…shindig of yours.”

“It’s called a Wake, Levi,” Erwin said coolly. “It’s a very old funerary tradition for MacPherson’s family. Given our mutual friend’s history with the Garrison, I’m not surprised there are a few acquaintances who will be attending as well.”

Illiana glanced behind them at the small convoy of wagons and horsemen. She could not quite tell Scout from Garrison officer, but she did notice that their travelling party had indeed gotten bigger. She searched the convoy for signs of her brother Malcolm, but when her neck began to ache from craning it so much, she decided he was probably curled up in one of the wagons. She settled back against her father again, who gently mussed her black hair.

“Speaking of _acquaintances_ , Erwin, if I were you I would try not to look so… _comfortable_ around your kids. You don’t want to have rumors going around the Garrison Regiment too. And considering how loose a tongue Pixis has when he’s had too much to drink, it would be wise not to take any chances.”

Illiana could not look at Captain Levi. He was right, but his words still stung. Erwin and her mother had kept hers and Malcolm’s parentage a secret in order to avoid scrutiny from the Military Police. In the past, Erwin had let slip some knowledge of Humanity’s history from before the time of the Walls—knowledge that was considered forbidden by the Crown and the High Council. This had led to the execution of Erwin’s father, who had told him of this forbidden history, and for years afterward, the Military Police had kept a close watch on him on the Council’s behalf.

That sort of attention would have extended to anyone else in his family.

 _Including me,_ Illiana thought. _Me, and Malcolm, and Mom…even Will._

But keeping her connection to Erwin Smith a secret was so hard! She loved her father dearly, and he likewise loved her back. And she knew he loved her mother so very deeply, and wanted so badly to make amends for what had happened between them those eight years ago when she had resigned her commission.

 _She did that to give us a normal life,_ Illiana thought. A live without having to witness all the bloodshed and tragedy that came with being a member of the Scouting Legion.

“I will handle those matters myself, Levi,” Erwin assured the captain. “Pixis is an honest soldier and a man of integrity.”

“Well now, I’m so glad to hear you think so highly of me, Commander Smith!” a cheerful voice said. Another rider had appeared opposite from Levi. He was garbed in fine, white and grey furs that Illiana was sure were lynx pelts. Commander Dot Pixis, for all his clout and authority, was a wiry, bald man with a bristly mustache and laughing eyes. The girl could not help but crack a smile at the sound of his voice.

“Good luck,” Levi murmured as he turned his own horse back to rejoin the convoy.

Erwin greeted Pixis with a salute, placing his right fist over his heart and his left across his back. The Garrison commander grinned as they shook hands. It was then that he spotted Illiana.

“Hallo, what have we here?” Pixis asked as he eyed Illiana with some interest. She could sense a grandfatherly, somewhat mischievous tone to his question. “Erwin Smith, you sly dog! You didn’t tell me you had children! Who’s the lucky lady?”

“She’s…she’s not mine,” Erwin replied hastily. “This is Illiana Kessel. Her mother is the Chief Medical Officer of the Scouting Legion.”

Pixis glanced between Erwin and Illiana. The girl suspected that he might have overheard some of her father’s and Levi’s conversation. And if Pixis had as loose a tongue as Levi had said…

“I see,” Pixis simply said. “Dayna’s daughter?”

“Diana,” Illiana said. “My mom’s name is Diana.”

“Ah, of course.” He winked at Illiana and returned his attention to Erwin. “Does she know her daughter is riding with you?”

“Actually,” Erwin said, “Dr. Kessel is on a brief leave. She owed one of her patients a favor. Something about treating a family member’s gout, if I recall correctly. What brings you this far north?”

“The MacPherson and I are old acquaintances,” Pixis said. “I figured I owed him and his family my condolences for their loss.”

“You’re here to drink their wine too, I’d wager,” Erwin said, smiling.

“Their whiskey, actually,” Pixis replied. “I don’t find their wine comparable to a fine Yarkellian Red. I also have something else. Something of a more…how should I word this? _Martial_ nature.”

Erwin’s smile immediately disappeared. “Martial?”

Pixis shrugged. “Consider it a favor.”

Illiana suddenly felt anxious. Her father had shifted his position in the saddle behind her, and lowered his voice to nearly a whisper.

“So the Council has decided, then?” Erwin asked.

“Not so much a decision as it is a condemnation,” Pixis answered. “The food riots in Trost and other major cities have gotten worse, Erwin. There are too many mouths to feed, and not enough food to go around.” He shook his head. “The High Council wants the military to recruit civilians to bolster our numbers for the mission.”

“That won’t do any good,” Erwin said grimly. “Civilians are hardly capable of using the aerial maneuver gear, much less fighting a Titan! It’s suicide!”

“I think that’s the point, Erwin.”

Erwin tightened his arm around Illiana.

“They’re calling it the Wall Maria Reclamation Campaign for a reason,” Pixis continued. “The Council has decreed that the Scouting Legion is to spearhead it come the year’s turn.” He spared Illiana a brief glance, as if to apologize for having to share this news in her presence.

“The High Council wants _you_ to lead it, Commander Smith.”


End file.
